Believe Me
by trinkierae
Summary: A story that holds tremendous angst for Sasha and Daryl. Sasha has a lot to explain to Daryl. Her explanation causes them both pain. Will this bring them closer? Trouble often does, but can break a relationship, also. TWD AU; emotional pain; angst. Daryl Dixon, Sasha Williams, mention of other characters. Don't remotely own The Walking Dead characters. Original character


(Author's Note: This is the fourth story in an oddly arranged series-it was not intended as a series, hence, the oddness. It is an Alter-world/alternate universe story. I have already published the first and third stories: _Trust Me_ and _Tell Me._ ) This story, _Believe Me,_ follows _Tell Me,_ in the order of the story/series events...I think. Feel free to review. It is a great help.)

Believe Me

"Don't come over here, Donnie...god, stop calling me!"

"Uh, oh, you scared? Worried your white boy, your old-ass white boy, gon' find out you been talkin' to me? Have a stroke or something? Damn, Sasha what is he, ten years older than us? What the fuck is up wid that? That's so fucking sad."

"Go to hell, Donnie."

"You must've really put it on that boy... he jus' can't get enough, he sprung for real... or is it you that he got wide open? You haven't told him I all ready had my mouth all over your pussy, have you? You ain't told him that I was tonguing you up and down, had you creaming and shaking all over...nah, you ain't told him that."

"Shut the hell up! It was one time, Donnie...almost two years ago..and, after years of yo' triflin' ass beggin' me-so, don't talk shit! I felt sorry for yo' desperate, pitiful, punk ass...and, you know I left you with your dick hard and stiff 'cause I sho wasn't 'bout to let you go deep. So, fuck you!"

Donnie laughed. He was pleased with himself; it was the reaction he had hoped for, even more than he hoped for. Sasha was near tears, he could hear it in her voice, her choice of words. "You really think that'll matter? That boy is wound pretty tight and, I bet, not all that smart..think he'll care I didn't fuck you? What you think he'd say if he knew I had my tongue in your pussy, huh? What would he say? What if I give ol' boy a call, let him know? What's his number?" Donnie recited a number that Sasha recognized as Daryl's.

"You son of a bitch! Don't even, Donnie! I hate you! I'm hangin' up...stop. calling. me!"

Sasha was shaking. She threw her phone on the bed, then herself, and cried.

Thinking about Daryl knowing that she had any kind of sexual contact with Donnie made her feel nauseous. She didn't want Daryl to know that about her and Donnie. It was a long time ago. Well before she was with Daryl, but not before she knew him. She now knew Daryl had thoughts of them being together from the start, since the first time they met. Sasha had a boyfriend when she met Daryl; a new boyfriend. They broke up a month later. The week after their break up, Daryl actually expressed to Rick, his disbelief that someone, anyone, would "break up" with Sasha. Sasha started dating another man two months later; it ended after a few dates.

In a way, they each could feel the pull of the other. The energy that existed between Daryl and Sasha pushed out all other small and weak feelings. Feelings used to mask more intense feelings. Daryl, trying not to think about Sasha; Sasha, creating any reason to have contact with Daryl. Unlikely, unspoken, unusual-but, undeniable feelings. Feelings that frightened and excited; that ignited passion and desire, that were not spoken about or acted on by either, but were overwhelming and powerful just the same-and very real. That energy was drawing the two of them closer and closer to each other.

Before they were together, before they were in love, Daryl was doing his best to keep his mind off of Sasha. Thinking of him knowing she had been naked with Donnie, that she let him go down on her, let him put his mouth on her pussy, let him bring her to orgasm, (that would be the first thing he would want to know), thinking of Daryl knowing, filled her with regret. That moment of weakness was humiliating. She wanted to take it back. Sasha hated the thought of Daryl knowing Donnie had been on his knees between her legs. They had all ready had one round about Donnie-one scary and intense confrontation: she didn't want another. What could she tell him now?

Five minutes into her crying fit, Sasha's phone rang. It was Daryl. She had to answer it. It would take Daryl fifteen seconds to know she had been crying. There would be questions she did not want to answer. She tried to calm herself down, steady her voice.

"Hey," Sasha gripped the phone like it was a lifeline. She squeezed the phone to stay calm as she talked.

"Hey. What cha doin'?"

"Nothing...what you doing?"

"Nothin'...callin' to talk to you. You all ready gon' to bed? You sound sleepy or something."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired."

"What's the matter... sumthin' wrong? Sound like you been cryin'?"

"No. Nothing's the matter. I'm just tired."

"Bullshit. I'll be out your way in a little while."

"No, Daryl. Don't come here, please? It's okay. Everything's fine, okay? Sasha insisted, her voice trembling. "Don't come, Daryl. Please."

"You tellin' me not to come to your house? Not to come there wit' you? What the fuck, Sasha?"

Sasha started to cry. She quickly recovered her faux compusure. "I can't, Daryl...I can't. I just want to go to sleep."

"Why you cryin'? You can't sleep with me there? I'm comin'..."

"No...no...please?...please, don't."

"You tryin' to...you tellin' me you don't want me there?" In spite of all her efforts not to, Sasha was crying..softly, but distinctly. "This right here is some bullshit, Sasha. You cryin'...won't tell me why. Not tellin' me what's wrong. Tellin' me you don't want me to come over there, don't want me to be wit' you? The fuck you think? Im'ma just let that shit go? What the hell is wrong?" Daryl's tone changed. "You scarin' me."

It wasn't like Sasha to put Daryl off. She knew he could be a little desperate when it came to her, and her and him. Now, she felt a little desperate-she was keeping something from him; she was caught up in keeping her secret. It was hard not to want to be in his arms, not to want to lie beside him, her head on his chest, him stroking her back...making her feel as though only the two of them existed, only their love mattered. She swallowed hard when his tone changed, choking back the tears. She had to say something to persuade him that everthing was fine, that she was fine, that they were fine. She had to put him at ease by being at ease.

"You know I'm just being a cry baby, Daryl. I can't watch these Hallmark movies; they make me cry. I just don't want you to be forced to watch these simpy movies 'cause I'm watching them. I'm fine, really,"she said, with as much fake smile in her voice as she could muster.

"You cryin' 'bout your movies? You ballin' 'cause you watchin' some movie 'bout some girl's boyfriend quittin' her?"

"No, I'm crying about a movie about some guy's girlfriend quitting him. It's so sweet and kinda sad. Stop shaking your head, Daryl. I know you are."

"Yeah, you right about that," he laughed a little laugh. I can come watch wit' you...if you want. I don't mind...much."

Sasha managed to laugh at Daryl's quip. "No, it's okay. I won't torture you. I'm gonna just finish this one and see what's coming next. You okay with not coming out here tonight?'

"Nope, I can still come...sit wit' you...or you can come back here wit' me. We can find sumthin' else to do 'stead of watchin' movies."

"Oh, Daryl, that sounds really tempting, but I'm gonna force myself to turn you down. I'm gonna be over there for the rest of the week, whether I plan to or not. So, I'm denying myself you...for a change." She managed another half-hearted laugh.

"Well, all right. Not sure I like it, tho'. Go 'head. Get back to your movies. I'm missin' you all ready."

"I love you," Sasha told him. Just before she was going to end the call, Sasha said, "Call me before you go to sleep?"

"Y'know I ain't even goin' to sleep when you ain't here. Call you back in a little while," he told her.

"Okay. Bye, now."

"Bye."

Sasha was glad to be done with their conversation. She held the phone against her chest and said to herself, "Daryl, Daryl, oh, my god...what am I gonna do? I love him so much." She raised her eyes to the ceiling, wiped her face and fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes to slow her pounding heart. When she opened them again an hour later, Daryl was leaning over her. He was softly kissing her lips. He spoke as their lips parted, "Hey. Couldn't stay away; worried 'bout you. Don't be mad."

Sasha was sitting cross-legged on her bed while Daryl was downstairs, moving around-going in and out. He always did when he was there. He came upstairs after a while to find a silent, weepy Sasha. She was rarely either and never both.

"You gon' tell me why you cryin'?" he asked without hesitation.

"I don't know if I should. I don't know if it's something that oughta be told. It doesn't have anything to do with you or you and me. It just is."

"What 'just is'? What don't have anything to do wit' 'me or me and you'? I don't wanna hear that bullshit-don't say that to me again. You up here cryin' 'bout it or some such shit. So, it do have to do wit' me and you and me... _us._ "

"I just don't think I should. What if it changes things? I'm scared that it will...if I tell you. If I don't say it, I feel like it's there between us, all the time. I was wishing it wouldn't matter, 'cause it doesn't."

Daryl said nothing. He folded his arms over his chest and stared at Sasha. He watched as she rose to her knees and came to the foot of the bed. He squinted his eyes and then dropped his arms by his sides. He gripped her face and kissed her, he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Sasha sucked at his tongue in her mouth until they were both out of breath. "You know I love so much all ready that it hurts me," he confessed. "Don't make me anymore desperate than I am."

Sasha looked into Daryl's clear, blue eyes with her own deep brown eyes, a quick breath, then, "It's about Donnie-Donnie and me."

Daryl's body began to shake, his breath came quickly. He stepped backward away from the bed, away from Sasha. "What?" he said swallowing hard...swallowing all the emotions he was feeling.

"It was before _us_ , Daryl. I didn't know...I didn't know I was gonna love you."

"What? Say it. Stop tryin' to play me and jus' fuckin' say it!"

"I didn't have sex with him, if that's what you think."

"So, you sucked his dick, then. Right? You gave him head. He had your head in his lap, you was down on your knees with his dick in you mouth!"

"No," she shook her head, "he did it to me. I let him. I let him go down on me. It was a long time ago. It was one time. It was a mistake."

"You was naked wit' him? He had his mouth on your pussy? He had his hands on your ass, his tongue on you clit? You come for him? Daryl was breathing hard and was pacing. "When? When it happen?"

"It was way before us, Daryl."

"But not before you knew me, tho'. When?" he repeated.

'No, but I didn't know I would love you."

"When?"

"Almost two years ago. I've known him a long time, Daryl. He's been begging me to be with him for years, but I just never wanted him like that. He always seemed kinda desperate," she added and immediately regretted it. "Like me, right? Like me," Daryl asked her. Sasha shook her head emphatically and stood, then walked toward Daryl. "No, No...not the same, not like you. You know I didn't mean it like that." She reached out to touch him, he moved away. "Why, then? Why that time if he was beggin' you a long time? Why you let him that time? You let him, right? He didn't make you. You wasn't drunk, huh? Why? I mean, why, then, after he was beggin' you?"

Sasha was afraid to answer, so she didn't; she looked away. When Daryl turned to leave, she found the words. She blinked back tears and shook her head, "I don't know. I felt a little sorry for him? He would always say I thought I was too good for him, or that I thought I was better than him. But, that wasn't why, but I didn't want him to think that, you know? At the same time, I was trying to get him _off_ me...he was all up in my face, all the time! Not just in my face, _but in my space!_ He was _on me_! I wanted him to leave me alone! I thought if I did," the tears began anew, "he would see that it was never going to happen; I would never let him push himself inside me-I would never let him come inside me. Not ever."

Daryl was quiet while Sasha talked, while she tried to explain the way she was thinking then. He listened. Then he asked, "It work? You get him off you?" Those questions were intended to hurt Sasha; they had discussed Donnie before. Sasha knew Daryl was hurt and angry. She said, again, "It was before us, Daryl. Way before." Daryl shook his head and repeated his question, "Did it work?" She answered his question in a flat, almost emotionless, tone...she was rising and falling afloat ring. "Kinda. He tried to kiss me, after. I turned my face away from him. I started to cry. He wanted the rest; I wouldn't. He said...some things...I just wanted to go. I put on my clothes and left. He said I did it just to make a fool of him, just to humiliate him. I was the one who was humiliated. I cried myself to sleep. He stopped calling me, though. Until, you."

Daryl had a lot he wanted to say to Sasha. He wanted her to know what he was feeling, all of it. Words did not come easy for Daryl, but he had a way of putting things that was direct and clear-easily understood. This situation was no exception. "What you tellin' me now for? Why you tellin' me 'bout this at all? You said it was before." Daryl walked closer to Sasha with each question, walking into her body space. "So, why you tellin' me now?"

Sasha folded her arms over her chest, she was shivering. Her body was trembling from baring so much to the most important person in her life. She shrugged one shoulder and bounced her leg, "I was...afraid."

"Right. Scared he was gonna tell it," he leaned into her face.

"Please, Daryl. Don't. Not like that. I didn't want it to be a...a secret. I was bad enough that I let him. I didn't want him _lying_ about it to you; he would."

"I told you before, I knew he whan't sniffin' 'round for nothin'. I knew he was hard on your scent, huntin'. I ain't stupid. You jerkin' his chain? Makin' him think he can get it if he go hard enough? Playin' both of us? What...you want dark meat and white meat?"

Sasha's mouth dropped open at Daryl's words. She raised her hands to cover his mouth, "Don't say that..," He blocked her hands and moved his head to avoid her attempt to cover his mouth. "You playin' some kinda fuckin' game? You gettin' off on this shit?" he said in her ear. Know what...I think you did fuck him."

"You bastard," Sasha said shaking her head. Tears streaming, she said, "I didn't! But if I did, it was before us! I told you, it was _before_ ! You don't believe me?"

"Oh, yeah...that's right," he pointed his finger in Sasha's face, emphasizing his statement, "I'm s'posed to believe every god damn thing you say! Fuck that!"

"Oh, my god! You don't believe me! You think I want him?"

"You wanna know what I think? (She didn't, but he was going to say it whether she wanted him to or not.). I think you know what that pussy you got can do to a motherfucker! I think you know you got the honey pot and every damn body want a taste! I think you _want_ him to want you! That it, Sasha? Make. Him. Beg!" He twisted her admission to him. "That's what you said, huh?" Daryl eased down in his tone,"...me, too...right? Make me want you all the time. Scared to fuckin' death that you gonna quit me, not want me anymore."

"Please, stop, just stop!" Sasha laid on the bed and was quiet. No more tears came. She was no longer _feeling_ anything; she was numb."Go away, Daryl. Go away. You don't believe me. Just go."

Daryl looked at Sasha lying on her stomach, her arms tucked under her body, shaking from the raw words and emotion that enveloped them both. The emotions: pain, anger, fear, sadness, desire, passion , crowded around them. There was no way out without pushing them aside, making room for their love. He couldn't leave, so that's what Daryl did: he pushed.

"I want you to tell me what he did, what you did."

Sasha's voice was weak and low. "Why?"

I need to know, hear it."

Sasha had no will to rebut Daryl's demand. She gave in. "Okay." Without turning to face him, without lifting her head, without further arguement, she offered a detailed recounting of that night for him. He wanted to know, she wanted him to believe her, so she told him-everything.

"Donnie...," Daryl interrupted her, "Don't say his fuckin' name."

"All right. I won't. He would always just appear. I didn't know he was 'doing' it. You were right about that. For maybe a month before, he would call or text me...all kinda stuff...sexual things. I told him it was childish and weird, to stop it, that I didn't like it. I blocked his number. He would call from all kinds of numbers. I changed my number, but I couldn't keep doing that...I had just started work, you know, with Michonne. I had Tyrese and a guy I liked...I couldn't keep changing my number. It was when I started to love Michonne and I meet all y'all. It was so great meeting everyone: Rick, the kids-Judith was a tiny baby-Glenn and Maggie...you. I should have known when I met you, like you did. Michonne told me you tried not to think about me. I wish you had told me." Daryl interjected, "'Chonne got a big mouth." Sasha chastised Daryl a bit, "Don't be mad at her. She loves you, a lot." Sasha continued, "One night, he came here. I told you, I've know him a long time, since high school. I sat on the porch and talked to him a while. He asked me to go out with him. I said no, at first. That's when I thought, 'I'll go, he'll see. No way for me and him.' He asked again and I said okay."

Sasha voice was sounding farther and farther away, softer and lower in tone and volume. Without thinking, or asking, Daryl did what he normally did: he laid down beside her. "We went to eat, I wore jeans. Then I went with him to his townhouse. He has a townhouse. You all ready know that, don't you? To watch movies. I wasn't planning on doing anything with him, I promise. We were choosing movies on the couch, and he started saying I had changed, that I was treating him bad after we had been friends, that I thought I was too good for him, that I was trying to push up on Keith, my friend...you remember him, huh?... 'cause he was a lawyer and drove a Lexus. Lies, lies...he lies. I'm not like that. I'm with you. I love you. You have an old pick up truck. You believe me when I say that, don't you? Daryl, you believe me, don't you?" Daryl said nothing.

When Daryl remained silent, Sasha continued her story for him. It was causing her real pain to tell him. It was for his benefit alone that she continued. Her stomach was in knots and she was trembling. She was far smaller than Daryl, but seemed more so the way she was lying prone and exposed. Daryl could see she was shaking, shivering. He pulled her close to him, and wrapped her smallness in his arms. She let him. "He put his face close to mine and told me I was doing him wrong. He said I was just like every pretty girl...out for material things, trying to get a man to take care of me. He was going on and on. It was too much. I finally asked him what he wanted from me, what he wanted me to do. He said it, out: 'I want to fuck you.' I knew that, but he had never just said it. I told him I would never do that with him. He was angry. He said, 'Fuck you, Sasha. Blow me, then...you too good to let me love you, suck my dick, like girls like that, _like you_ , do.'"

Daryl was stroking Sasha's back, her shivering had almost stopped. She was pressed against Daryl as if she thought he would vanish. He squeezed her tighter, closer as she spoke those words. "I said no. He wanted to touch me, see me naked. I was sorry I came there, sorry for him, I was feeling guilty...I don't know why. I stood up...I took my clothes off. He watched me undress with this look on his face, like he had won or something. He tried to kiss me; I wouldn't let him. He shook his head, with this little laugh. He put his hand between my legs and said, 'Then, here. If not your mouth, here.' I let him."

Sasha was quiet, then she said, "Is that enough, Daryl? Please, let that be enough. You all ready asked me if I came, my body did. But, it wasn't like with me and you. I just think about you touching me like that, looking at me like that and I feel it between my legs. I have to cross-recross my legs, over and over, to stop the twitch in my pussy; it doesn't stop it. Not at all. Please, you gotta believe me. You believe me?" They both were quiet. Only their breathing, smooth, rhythmic and in unison, could be heard.

The emotions of the night were still swirling around the room, but Daryl and Sasha were exhausted. They both wanted, needed, the oblivion of sleep. Daryl needed it all said so he pushed some more. With Sasha lying beside him, his arms wrapped around her, he told her what to him was truth. He wanted her to hear what he knew was true.

"It was before, but I told you. Told you he was thirsty for you. Now, I know why. He couldn't pull back. Tell me 'bout now...wit' him...tell me about now. You talk to him, don't you? You talked to him today, didn't you? That's what started this shit."

"He said he was going to call you. He _knew_ your number! I freaked the hell out. I was so, so scared he'd call you, lie to you. I couldn't tell Michonne. Rick-she would have to tell him. She can't lie to him and she _can't_ lie to him. I couldn't think what to do. So, I just tried to avoid all of it, avoid you."

Daryl rolled his body on top of Sasha's. He looked down at her and shook his head, "You can't be talkin' to that motherfucker...at all. He tryin' to fuck this up, me and you. Eddie told me he was a lowdown, dirty son of a bitch. I jus' didn't know how dirty. What you think I oughta do 'bout you being naked wit' 'im?" Sasha tried to avoid Daryl's gaze...she turned her head from side to side, averted her eyes. He followed every move of her head with his own. "Nuh-unh, don't do that. I'm not playin', Sasha. Look at me. What you think I should do?" Sasha looked at Daryl's face. His expression was hard, intense. "Why do you have to do anything?" she asked him. Sasha repeated what to her was the most important point of the whole, awful mess, "It was before, Daryl."

Daryl shook his head, "Nuh-unh, No. You been talkin' to him. To that asshole, it was yeaterday! You talk to him on the phone, he texts you...you answer. You want me to jus' forget it, call it bullshit and get over it? No fuckin' way. He ain't forgettin', he not over it. That motherfucker wants you! He knows you wit' me...he told you he was gonna call me. He hates that shit-that I got you an' he don't." Daryl kissed Sasha hard, roughly, with fists full of her hair in his hands. "Maybe I should leave you alone, be don' wit' you," he said into her mouth. "Maybe I should fuck you 'til you scream, then jus' leave you- naked and fucked, wit' my cum inside you." He lifted her head slightly then pushed her head down into the pillow...not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to emphasize his words. He kissed her with increased pressure and pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, then repeated his question, "What you think I oughta do 'bout you bein' naked wit' him?"

Sasha's response was near panic, "Do whatever you want to, whatever you need to. I don't care, but, don't say that! You don't want to be with me anymore? I will die, Daryl. I love you. Please, believe me. You have to believe me. I didn't know. I didn't know I would love you." Daryl was very susceptible to Sasha's tears and pleas. He was determined to keep his edge, determined to not give in, as he usually did, to his weakness where she was concerned. At least not as quickly and easily as he ordinarily would have...he was always a little desperate when it came to Sasha.

But she was the desperate one, now. Sasha was afraid: terrified, really, that Daryl did not believe her-did not believe she was not talking to and texting Donnie-it was one-sided, did not believe her story about what happened with Donnie, and worst of all, did not believe her when she said she loved him. Sasha was afraid she wouldn't be able to convince Daryl that she was only trying to appease Donnie by talking to him, wasn't lying (she would never lie to him) about not having sex with Donnie, and loved him with everything that made her Sasha. Placating Donnie was something she did in order to protect _them_ , protect Daryl. She was the desperate one, now-desperate to prove that she was only interested in being with him...that he, Daryl, was her man. There was no way she would lose him. In Sasha's clouded, sleepy mind, she had one clear thought: finding a way to keep her man.

The two of them lay that way-one over, one under-the other for what seemed a long time. Quiet...staring into each other's eyes-breathing, each other's breath. They came to a different kind of climax in the quiet, darkness of the room. They wanted, needed, desired, each other-panted after each other. Daryl's hips were cradled between Sasha's open legs; his dick, rock hard, pressed against her center. He could feel the heat that came from deep inside her, she could feel him throbbing against her, barely restrained. Daryl did not display his usual insistent demanding to be inside her, though, the heat he felt told him he could demand and that demand would be met.

Daryl was an inch away, from being buried inside her...his dick surrounded by the walls of her pussy...pounding into her-slick and tight and hot-just for him. Sasha whispered in Daryl's ear, "You want to? You can; I want you to." She reached inside his jeans to touch him without anything between them. He grabbed her hand to stop her. "No. Don't do that," Daryl said, breathlessly. "I can't; not the way I'm thinkin' right now. I don't wanna do sumthin' bad. I might hurt you." Sasha pulled Daryl's face toward hers, her hands on either side of his face. She kissed him with as much force as she could create. When their lips parted, she held his face in her grasp. She licked her lips and looked intently into his eyes, "I told you, I don't care." Daryl kissed Sasha's palm-then, her lips, softly, gently, "I do. I can get crazy, do dumb shit, when it comes to you. You know that. It pisses me the hell off thinkin' 'bout him touchin' you."

"Daryl, it was before we were together. Doesn't that matter? It matters to me...it was before," she was pleading with him.

"You was talkin' to him."

"Just to say, 'Stop calling me.' That's all. I swear. You have to believe me!"

"Every word out of your mouth to him, meant sumthin' _to_ that son of a bitch. He was thinkin' 'bout his mouth on you pussy, making you come, every time you talked to him. He was gettin' off on makin' you scared...he was jackin' off... remembering. You cried when you was with him? You cried when you was tellin' him not to call you no more...who makes a girl cry? That motherfucker was enjoyin' it. It was like he had it recorded on his phone...you talk to him-he could jus' press play."

Sasha covered her mouth with her hand. Tears rolled backward into her ears, her hair, as Daryl spoke. "That's not true! How do you know he was doing that?"

"I gotta dick, Sasha. I'd do that, too."

Sasha thought she didn't have another tear in her body...she was wrong...she was sobbing. "I shouldn't have told you," she managed to say. "It just gets worse and worse. No more, please! I don't want to talk anymore! I can't!" She was squirming to get Daryl off of her. He held her in place, not moving off her or letting her move from beneath him.

"Okay, we don't have to talk anymore," he tried to soothe her, stop her tears. "It's late; we need to sleep. Im'ma go..." Sasha grabbed his shirt. She vigorously shook her head, "No, Daryl. Don't leave." He kissed her quiet, "Not leavin'. Goin' outside a minute."

"To smoke?" she asked. "Smoke in here. It's fine."

"No, it ain't. But, I need to go down there, anyway. Look aroun'. Be back in a few minutes. You need sumthin'?"

Sasha's voice was dreamy now. "Just you," she told him. "Daryl, my water bottle? It's down there somewhere. I'm so thristy. You'll bring it to me?"

"Okay. Be right back."

"Thank you, my sweet Daryl."

"Yeah...welcome, Dollbaby."

After a few minutes, Daryl was back in the bedroom carrying Sasha's water bottle and actually ready to sleep. She was nearly asleep, but not quite. She was waiting for him to come back to her. "You want your water or you 'sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you...not yet; waiting for you to come back." Sasha sat up. She took the water bottle and drank a few swallows. She watched as Daryl took off his shirt and jeans, so relieved that he was preparing to join her in bed. A moment later, he was beside her under the covers. Now, she could sleep, they both could.

When they were in bed together, Daryl said what he wanted to say to her when he first got to her house. "I knew sumthin' was wrong as soon as I heard you on the phone. You can't fool me." Daryl could hear a hundred things in Sasha's voice. "I whan't tryin' to make you tell me, I jus' wanted to know why you didn't trust me. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course. I didn't want you to know about it. I just pretended like it didn't happen. Then, you didn't believe me. I was terrified...I love you so much. You believe me, now...don't you?"

"I love you. You my girl. You tell me sumthin', I believe you."

End

Preview/Excerpt: _Want Me_

Daryl kissed her lips hard-hard enough to cut off her breath. He bit at her chin and jaw. His hands were under Sasha's shirt, pinching erect, tender nipples. Daryl's mouth, again crushed Sasha's, with bruising, relentless pressure. Daryl rolled an all ready swollen nipple between his thumb and forefinger and applied increasing pressure; he did the same with his teeth along Sasha's jaw. A series of quick inhales escaped Sasha's lips; quick, sharp breaths in reaction to the sharp sensations Daryl was causing with his fingers and teeth. Sasha felt Daryl's hand inside her panties, then in an instant, she felt two thick fingers inside her. Sasha's back arched, she groaned, then sucked in air through clinched teeth. Then, without meaning to, she let a little scream escape her lips. Daryl removed his fingers from Sasha tight, wet pussy. "No more teasing," he thought. "Take 'em off," he demanded, referring to the thin, sheer material Sasha wore. She lifted her hips and slid them over her her ass and down her thighs. Daryl did the rest. He undid his zipper to get to his erect cock, Sasha took off her tank top freeing firm, round breasts that Daryl instantly tried to devour. Sasha spread her legs, inviting him in. His response was instant. He pushed inside her...there was another small scream. Then, Sasha heard a deep groan that was not her own. Daryl Dixon was having a hard time not losing it. He was all in, in more ways than one.


End file.
